


Arrested

by scarlett_darke



Series: Malec One-Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Izzy and Jace get arrested for murder, Alec has blue eyes cause I like blue eyed Alec, Alec is 18, Arrest, Bryan Foster, F/M, I kinda mushed the books and the show, Incorrect Police procedural, Its basically the police being called on mundane being possessed and they kill the demon, Izzy is 16, Jace is also a Lightwood, Jace is either 16 or 17, Like what Clary was threatening when they first met, M/M, Magnus comes and bails them out, Malec is still married, Part Outsider POV, They characters are based off of the tv show, but its not murder, but there's no body, but they are the ages of the book show, calling the police for murder, it was a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_darke/pseuds/scarlett_darke
Summary: It was a routine patrol, Alec, Izzy and Jace responded to a minor demonic possession and managed to eradicate all the demons.  However they didn't account for the police being called in the middle of the fight, much less being arrested for murder when they couldn't produce a body.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Malec One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688488
Kudos: 105





	Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me! I'm on a roll! Its probably because I won't get a chance to write when I start school next week. :/ 
> 
> IF YOUR LOOKING FOR A FIC AND CAN'T FIND IT, HERE'S A TRICK I FOUND!!!!
> 
> open google.com and type in http://archiveofourown.org/ (in this space type some keywords)   
> You can use this for any fanfic website, just change the url
> 
> For instance, there's an amazing series by Angelyn Moon called Angel, but I can never find it, so I type in
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/ phanuel alec lightwood
> 
> AND IT COMES UP IN GOOGLE SEARCH!!! Make sure you put the space between the slash and the keywords
> 
> Its helped me find tons of fics, so I really wanted to share the trick with you all. That's if you read this. :/ Comment if you did so I can feel like I helped someone.

“ALEC WATCH OUT!” Izzy screamed as her whip cracked through the air to lash around the stinger of a demon before it stung her brother from behind. 

Alec whipped around, his bow coming to full draw as he shot an arrow towards the demon, impaling it through the chest in one swift move.

Jace was further down the alley, battling another demon, as well as fending off a mundane that had been possessed. Alec turned to face the demon Jace was fighting, releasing another arrow towards the demon, as sirens roared in the background. Jace stabbed his seraph blade through the mundane’s chest, killing the demon, but also killing the mundane. 

There were screeches of tires on the pavement, slamming car doors and rushing feet before voices called out in symphony at the same time as the click of the safety on a gun being removed.

“On the ground! Now! And drop the weapon!”

Alec started in surprise. They were wearing glamour runes, were they not? He lifts his shirt hem to check his rune, and to his surprise, found it deactivated, he looked at his siblings and noticed their surprise.

He cursed internally, but dropped his bow, watching it disappear into sparks on the ground, feeling it glamoured against his back. Time with Clary and shows with Magnus taught him that messing with guns was a bad idea. Bringing a sword to a gun fight was guaranteed to come out with one or all of them dead. 

Izzy wrapped her whip around her wrist, letting it return to bracelet form, as Jace dropped his sword, all three of them kneeling on the ground, sending amused glances towards each other. 

Well, Alec thought drily, this was about to be a night they wouldn’t forget.

* * *

Detective Bryan Foster was having a great day so far. He’d woken up with his wife and kids and had three collars before 10 am this morning. That was until the three kids were brought in on charges for murder. 

Christ, none of them were older than 18. They must come from a gang background, as all three of them were covered in tattoos. 

There was a blond teenager, maybe 16, covered in black tattoos, did his parents let him get them?

Then there was the girl, with black hair, no older than 16, also covered in tattoos, with a large one with a diamond with extra curls over the top planted right on her chest. 

Lastly was probably the eldest. He was either 17 or 18, with a large tattoo on his neck, a large Z with a line through the center, with brilliant blue eyes, he was obviously the girl’s sister. 

That wasn’t the weirdest thing though. All three of them should have been in the system, because of their clear gang relations, and the fact that few people escalate to murder so quickly, without any other charges. But when he ran their names through the system, and fingerprinted them, nothing came up at all. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood

Isabelle Sophia Lightwood

And Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, although the others called him Jace.

All three were siblings, all with nothing to their name, not even a birth certificate. 

The officers had separated them into three different interrogation rooms, and to his shock, instead of looking nervous, they seemed relaxed, almost like nothing was wrong. 

Detective Foster was nervous. An un-anxious suspect meant two things, they did nothing wrong, or, in this case, where they were caught in the act, were absolute psychopaths, who thought that killing wasn’t wrong. He wondered how many people they had killed and gotten away with.

All three siblings were enacting their right to remain silent, however, the eldest one, Alec, had asked for their phone calls. 

Each of them spoke on the phone for several minutes, referring to a different person by name. 

Isabelle had called a Simon Lewis, who according to their system, was a high school student, she had requested him to call a Luke Garroway, who was identified as a detective

Jace called a girl named Clary Fray, another high school student.

Alec had called a Magnus Bane, who was in the system as a freelance worker with his own business. The image provided was unlike anything he expected the surlier teenager to call. 

Nevertheless, half an hour later, the four mentioned people appeared in the station, each with someone else, who he assumed was their lawyer. He had other officers take the others to the interrogation rooms of the other three siblings, and led the makeup, sparkly man to the eldest sibling’s room himself. He opened the door, and let Magnus in first, to a relieved sound of

“Magnus” from the other man, who stood up and embraced the man tightly. It was only then that he realized that Alec and Magnus both wore wedding rings on their left hands. What parent lets their child get married at 17? 18? He left the two to sit together with the lawyer next to them. 

“Mr. Lightwood, is it ok if I record this conversation?”

Alec nodded and squeezed his husbands’ hand

“Other people in the room are…” he trails off waiting for the others to speak up

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane, husband of Alec Lightwood-Bane”

“Raphael Santiago, lawyer.”

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, why were you found at the scene of the murder, and observed so by officers?”

Mr. Santiago spoke up.

“That’s enough. Look at me detective.”

Foster looked at the lawyer, who was giving him an intense look. Suddenly, no thoughts came to mind, he forgot what was occurring and barely noticed the fact that Magnus took the recorder off the table and stopped it. It must have been his imagination though because a spark of blue emerged from his hands, and into the recorder. 

“You have never arrested three teenagers for murder, in fact, nothing happened there. You will release the three Lightwoods and drop all charges. Nothing happened this afternoon.”

Bryan Foster’s afternoon changed in an instant. 

* * *

Alec stepped out of the station with a sigh, holding onto Magnus’s hand, watching as his siblings hugged their boyfriend or girlfriend, thanking them for getting them out of jail. Alec turned to Magnus, picking up his other hand as he did so.

“Thanks for coming to get me, I didn’t know who else to call.”

Magnus smiled.

“Anytime darling, you know I don’t mind. Besides, its not the first time I’ve had to bail a lover out of jail, but it’s the first time I had to for my husband.” He teased.

Alec used his grip on Magnus’s hands to pull him closer, letting go of his hands to loop his arms around his waist. He planted a soft kiss on Magnus’s lips, before pulling back and resting his forehead on Magnus’s. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander. Let’s go home now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see my above note for tips on finding a fic that you liked but can't find again? It's very helpful and pretty accurate if you use the right keywords.


End file.
